


twenty five years later

by BrittaTheBest



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittaTheBest/pseuds/BrittaTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam spends Christmas Eve at Henry's apartment.</p>
<p>Prompt Fill: Adam and Henry spending a holiday together, happily. Adam getting Henry a special gift like he did during the show but having it signed ""Merry Christmas"", Henry being really emotional over whatever heirloom it is and then getting sappy and happy that Adam would get him something like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty five years later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathgurgle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathgurgle/gifts).



It was Christmas Eve night, and Adam was sitting in Henry’s apartment watching television. Unlike Henry, Adam _loved_ modern technology. He’d been alive for a very long time, and if he’d stuck as stubbornly to his own time as Henry did, he’d still be wearing togas and eating mice. Besides, anything new in his monotonous existence was a welcome distraction. Currently he was watching some twee Christmas film that had come out back in 2025. It wasn’t great, and he had seen this sort of thing literally hundreds of times, but it passed the time while he waited for Henry to return.

Almost as if on cue, Adam heard the sounds of the door opening, and the putting down of bag in the hall. After a few moments, Henry shuffled into the sitting room.

“Oh, Adam.” His hair was still flecked with grey dye, and made-up wrinkles framed his eyes. He looked very distinguished, Adam thought. “I didn’t realise you’d be here tonight.”

“Well, you have been away for a week, dear,” said Adam, with a small smile. “Surely you couldn’t ask me to wait any longer.”

Henry took off his scarf and hung it up. “We both know a week isn’t very long at all, in the grand scheme of things.” He walked over to where Adam was sitting, and kissed the top of his head. “Although you’re right,” he murmured into Adam’s hair, “without you even a second seems long.”

“You old flirt.” Adam stood up. “May I decant you something alcoholic while you tell me about the party?”

“Port, please,” said Henry, taking his seat on the couch. “Oh, you know. Bittersweet, as they usually are. It was nice to see everyone again, and I _have_ missed New York. Jo is looking… old.” He sighed, and was quiet for moments. He quickly came to himself again. “She seemed happy to be retiring. Oh, and Lucas has a daughter now.”

“Well, I’m glad to have you back, at any rate.” Adam handed Henry his drink and sat down beside him, his body turned to face him. He propped up his head with one hand leaning on the back of the couch. “I got you a gift while you were away. It’s nothing special, but…” He reached under the table beside him and produced a medium-sized box. “Here.”

Henry’s face softened in that way it always did when he was particularly affected by something. “Well, don’t you want to wait until Christmas?”

Adam checked his watch. “Oh, I don’t think the universe will begrudge us half an hour. Take it, open it.”

Henry did take it. He checked the label. It said ‘Merry Christmas’ in that same calligraphic handwriting that Henry had come to know as Adam’s. “You really didn’t have to, you know,” he said, as he opened. “I mean, we’ve never done presents, I don’t have anything for you. Oh I haven’t even put up a tree…” By now he had reached the box beneath the wrapping paper. He gently removed the lid. He gasped. “Adam…”

Adam smiled. “Is that gasp horror or pleasure?”

“Oh no, Adam, this must have cost a fortune,” he said, lifting out a small white teapot. “This is one of George Owen’s Royal Worcester Reticulated Teapots, I used to have one like it when I lived in London. It must have been made… oh gosh, I don’t know…”

“In 1885. As I say, it’s only a little something I happened to see while I was out the other day.”

“No, it… it’s wonderful. Thank you, Adam, I’m really moved.” He leaned over and kissed Adam tenderly. “Truly, Adam, I’m so grateful, I – what on Earth is this?” He had noticed the television set, which was still on.

“Hm?” Adam turned to look too. “Oh. It’s a film about a snowman who enlists some penguins to help them find the perfect gift for Father Christmas. I believe it’s starting on another channel in a few minutes if you want to watch it from the beginning.”

“Ah…” Henry made a pained sound. “That sounds…” He looked at the teapot again, and smiled. “Great. It sounds like a wonderful way to start Christmas. Yes, let’s do that.”

And so they snuggled close on the couch to watch one of the most terrible Christmas films either had ever watched. And it was, as Henry had predicted, wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your present and that you had a nice Christmas :)


End file.
